Ser Glendon and the Troll In the Shining Cave
by dlbear
Summary: AU tale set in Westeros. Little bit of crossover which I'll let you discover on your own. Cheers!


**Ser Glendon and the Troll In the Shining Cave**

"Grandfather, please tell us the story of Ser Glendon and the troll in the shining cave. It is _so_ very exciting."

Bayless grinned, nodded his head now gone grey from its original dark brown in his youth. While not high-born or knighted, he was wealthy enough to have built a modest but sturdy and easily defended home in The Reach where the village he grew up in had been, burned flat in one of the frequent border skirmishes that used to be so common. It was here that he enjoyed his retirement as a gentleman of means and surrounded himself with his books, his precious grand-children (and one nephew that he had adpoted as his own) and the mementos of a life spent as a skilled and successful fighting man, and then later, as a gentleman-farmer.

Bayless, despite being low-born, had been squire to Ser Desmond of Red Fork for nearly a year, having shown some aptitude on the soldier's practice grounds. He had settled into a comfortable routine of learning and training, gaining more confidence with each passing day. Desmond was a kind and patient master, he was even teaching Bayless to read and perform simple sums. He was starting to have some hope of actually mastering the skills of knighthood himself and was beginning to gain some reputation and standing amongst the high-born squires of other fine knights.

Then the King announced a tournament, likely the greatest in all the land.

It was exciting preparing, shining the armor, inspecting and carefully repairing the gold thread in the pommel of Desmond's heavy broadsword, the pennons, sigils and pavilion. All the magnificence of the land was on open display here, many strange languages and accents heard, many strange customs, outfits and garb.

The games began and everything was going very well until the second day, when Desmond was to tilt in the semi-final round. His opponent was an older knight, Bayless didn't actually remember his name, and his master was heavily favored.

It was the third pass, the old knight had performed well but now appeared to be reeling in his saddle. The opponents lined up and thundered down the pitch. The old knight's lance shattered and a large shard of it penetrated Desmond's gorget, impaling his throat. He bled out within a minute, Bayless barely made it to his side before he was dead. He was led away in shock and left in his master's ornate pavilion to grieve. But not for long.

The next day started even worse than the previous one had ended. Two men-at-arms strode up with a few peasants and a wagon. "All of this shit goes to the Crown in payment of outstanding debts. Step aside!" Outstanding debts?! Bayless didn't have the heart to protest, it wasn't his anyway and they might as well take it. He wandered off to be alone with his thoughts and to consider how strange it was going to feel to return to being a small person again after all this time.

He woke to a nudge in his side. "Boy! Get up, I want to talk you". He turned to see a large man but not heavily muscled, perhaps in his 40's, in plain livery but obviously a knight from his bearing. His red hair and dark red beard were rather uncommon in these parts. His face was quite unfamiliar to Bayless.

"How may I be of service to you, Ser?" expecting that this was another unknown debtor of Desmond's looking for some kind of payment for he knew not what.

"It's said that you display some martial skills, can even read and write. Is that not so?"

"Tis true noble Ser. Ser Desmond had tutored me in the arts of war and scholarship to better serve him as squire and companion".

"It's also said that your master fell yesterday, and that you're low-born and are unlikely to have any future prospects. Is that also correct?".

"Aye kind Ser. My parent's village was burned in the last round of border wars and I have had no word of them since".

"Walk with me. I have a tale to tell you". Unwilling to risk his wrath, Bayless did as he was bid. "My name is Ser Glendon of Wyne. I've lately come into the King's lands in search of certain items to speed me in a quest that I've set upon myself, a quest of great importance". Certain items, eh? Most likely the items were gold and silver. A poor hedge knight. "I also have need of a squire and armsman, for the way will be treacherous. Do you think that such employment would be to your liking?"

The too-long days of back-breaking labor, hands so sore they bled, body so tired he declined the meager, stinking meals that awaited him after working all day to collapse on his flea-infested straw mattress. The past year had made those memories so distant that he could not imagine returning to such an existence. The callouses on his hands were no longer those of a laborer, they were the callouses of a swordsman, of an axe thrower, of a handler of pole-arms and pikes. Bayless knew he could never be anything again but a squire and serve a knight, whether he be a landed knight or not.

"Aye brave Ser, such employment would be very much to my liking" Bayless said without hesitation, thanking the Seven that such an opportunity should arise just when it did, at his time of greatest need. Glendon smiled and said "Well, that settles that. This is my tent, meet me here at dawn and we'll set out on our way. Good day, boy" and went inside with no other word. This dusty gray tent had seen quite a few years of use, threadbare and ripped in spots, in need of much repair. Bayless was already falling into the habits of his training, he would make certain this knight approved of his service.

He turned to go find a hot meal and some ale at the fires in the center of the host, there was always someone cooking something there. Then maybe a few rounds with the practice swords at the training grounds to keep himself occupied. As he walked along he recalled the knights words. A quest? A treacherous one at that? He stopped, nearly turned back. "Ah, there will be plenty of time for all that".

At the dawn a great many of the tournament contenders had taken down their pavilions and decorations, broken camp and returned to their respective homes and keeps. Bayless was waiting as he had been ordered, Ser Glendon was obviously pleased to see him. "I wasn't sure you would be here boy, I know that your former master had standing and was quite a lot wealthier than me".

"His wealth is gone into the Kings coffers" Bayless said bitterly. "His ghost is penniless and so am I".

"Just so, just so. Well then, let's load the pack horses and be on our way".

They set out north on the King's Road, these lands were civilized and traffic was heavy for a time. Gradually the road narrowed, the farms and cultivated fields gave way to pastures. After a few hours tall green forest could be seen advancing closer to the ever more rutted mud of the King's Road. As evening approached travelers were few and giant oaks were many. Glendon glanced back at Bayless and gestured with his head to ride off the road to the west, both making sure there was no one else around to witness their detour.

"We'll make camp here near these flat stones, there's a spring just over that small ridge" which Glendon pointed out. "Take the skins and get us some water, boy".

Bayless found the spring just where Glendon said it would be. He had never been in a forest like this one, the trees were so huge that two men could not join hands around them and the canopy overhead was so thick as to block out any direct light from filtering through. His mind wandered a bit. Where is Wyne? Bayless couldn't recall ever hearing of a place by that name. Also the knight had seemed rather careful about what portions of the gear he allowed Bayless to secure, as though he did not want any other hands on some of it but his own. Particularly, what appeared to be a sword, a longsword judging from the size, wrapped in greasy-looking buckskin.

After camp was made and water was boiling Bayless packed and lit his clay pipe and asked "How far does the King's Road go into the north? I am already farther than I have ever been before".

"It goes all the way to the Wall beyond Winterfell, many days travel. We however aren't going nearly that far. Soon we'll come to our next destination on the journey".

No time like now. "If I may be so bold brave Ser, where is it that our journey is leading? You spoke of a quest...".

"A quest, indeed. An adventure, certainly."

"Will we slay a dragon and rescue a fair maiden perhaps?" Bayless joked.

Without any hesitation or any sense of humor Ser Glendon replied curtly "No dragons or maidens. Enough questions for now, boy. Make sure the horses are rubbed down and gather some fodder before dark. I'll be letting the fire go out once night falls."

"Aye, good Ser". Bayless set about his master's orders. His mind kept returning to the mysterious sword so carefully wrapped and out of sight. It now occurred to him that it did not appear to be very heavy and that Glendon did not handle it like even a strong man would such a weapon, even well wrapped. Mayhap it was not a sword at all?

Bayless dreamed that night. In his dream the moon was set but there was light. He saw Glendon seated with his back turned, some kind of white glow shone from out of sight. The light then abruptly disappeared with a slight click and all became near pitch black again except for a few barely visible embers in the fire.

The day was cooler and slightly cloudy. They traveled about an hour and left the road and up what looked like a game trail to Bayless. The giant moss-covered trees loomed all around so that you couldn't see more than a hundred feet in any direction and the lowest branches were at least 20 feet above. Then suddenly a small house appeared, blended cleverly into its surroundings. They came to within 50 feet when Glendon halted and dismounted.

"Stay here, don't come any closer than this. It wouldn't be safe for anyone but me". Before Glendon reached the house the door opened and a small man stepped out. His face broke into a wide smile and he called out "Well, Captain Glendon. It's been a long while. I expect I know what you're here for. Come, come". And they went inside.

Bayless had much to ponder over in the time that Ser Glendon was in the house. Captain? A military rank, knights seldom rise up through the military, more usually through heredity or royal favor. Other things were filtering through to him as he thought. Ser Glendon did not speak as most men, certainly not as most knights. He spoke more like one of the book-toting scholars that occasionally come to work for nobles. But not exactly, the difference was subtle but Bayless could hear it in the words he used. Some of those words were totally unfamiliar but he caught on to their meaning the more he heard them. He suddenly remembered the dream and the strange dim light that shone around Glendon's form. Mayhap it was not a dream at all. Could he be a Maester or user of magics? Could this man he is visiting also be one of those rare conjurers as well? Too many mysteries here, Bayless was beginning to get a headache from fear and regret about agreeing to this "quest". If the use of magics were required to complete it, it must be treacherous indeed. His mind raced with the possibilities.

Finally Glendon and the small man emerged from the house. The small man was saying "I can't guarantee the quality of the powder. I did it from memory after all. And you have no idea if the iron can take the pressure. You really should think this through a little more, Miles".

Glendon turned and said " No, no more thinking and planning, it's past time and there's only just enough power left for one more use, that's if I'm lucky. Are you sure you won't come, Doc? I won't be coming back. Unless, of course, they send me back".

"No, I've come to love the uncomplicated life I have here. Hell, your request was the first time I've had to think about anything other than just living in several years and I've found that I've grown unaccustomed to it. You go, I'd just get in the way and you can tell the story as well or better than me. In fact, do me a favor and tell them I'm dead".

"Understood. All right, farewell old friend".

As they set out Ser Glendon said only "We'll return to the main trail and continue north. Then we're getting off the King's Road and onto a hidden trail. Very few know of it". That was all he said for the rest of the day. It began to rain heavily about an hour before the sun had set.

As Bayless tried to sleep, with the sound of the rain all he could hear, his mind went over and over what he had heard today. A powder, such as those used in potions produced by magicians? Talk of power, like the power of a conjurer? A "doc"? Another strange word, likely a title or rank. More and more, Bayless was convinced that he was in the employ of a magical knight with considerable powers. It gave him a little bit of comfort and quite a bit of pride that he had been chosen for this adventure. He finally dozed off with a little smile on his face.

The next two days were clear with little to note about the journey. The trail was faint but Glendon appeared to know exactly where they were going. Finally Glendon called an early halt and tossed the two rabbits he had earlier shot with his crossbow to Bayless. "This'll be our last campsite. Tomorrow we'll be at our destination. Tonight we eat and rest. Tomorrow we'll need all our strength and skill".

Bayless was burning with questions but felt it wise to hold his tongue for the moment. He set about his usual duties and soon they were finishing the meal and the small amount of ale they had left. Bayless decided it was time to risk it. "Noble Ser, I greatly wish to know what our task on the morrow will be. What will be expected of me so that I may be prepared?"

"Yeah, I guess it's time to tell you. The creature that we'll battle tomorrow is a troll, a beast shaped like a man but hideously ugly and dangerously strong." He smiled a little while saying this. "It's hide is so strong that few weapons will penetrate but I have a weapon that I think will pierce it. It's lived here for years and I have a personal reason for seeking to end its rampage. You'll see things tomorrow that you'll surely not understand, you only need to do exactly as I tell you with no hesitation. Is that clear?"

"Aye, I mean, yes brave Ser. These things will be works of magic?"

"Yes, I suppose they will. Magic is as good a word as any".

With these thoughts in his head Bayless lay down, if not to sleep then to relax and try to ease his mind. It wasn't easy but he did slumber fitfully for a few hours, waking just before dawn. Glendon was already awake and had stoked the remaining embers into a small fire to heat water for tea, a drink which he favored. They said little as they prepared.

The clearing was large and covered with low grass. Glendon and Bayless moved to the edge carrying their weapons; Glendons broadsword, the crossbow, two throwing axes and the mysterious buckskin bundle. Bayless wore a shirt of boiled leather as his only armor, Glendon oddly had not worn any armor at all, not even his chainmail shirt. He insisted he would not need it.

Glendon pointed out what appeared to be a cave entrance in the side of a high mound about 200 feet away. He began unwrapping the buckskin bundle as he issued his orders.

"When I tell you, I want you to go about half way to the entrance and fire a crossbow bolt directly into the opening. It's a kind of door, uh…magically disguised as an opening into a cave, and when it opens start slowly backing toward me. No matter what you see, keep your head about you and wait for me to tell you to lie down, the beast is strong but slow. Do it quickly and don't hesitate. Understand?"

"Yes Ser. Lie down quickly at your order". The object Glendon pulled from the buckskin was strange indeed, a long piece of plain iron fitted to a flat length of wood along with a long wooden rod. As Glendon turned it Bayless could see that the iron stick was hollow with a round hole at the end larger than the end of a mans thumb. Glendon took a hollow bull horn from his belt and poured some grayish-black powder into the hole. "Ah, the powder" Bayless thought. Glendon then brought forth a metal ball about as big as a sparrows egg, wrapped it in a patch of cloth and forced it far down into the magical iron stick with the wooden one. He then filled a smaller hole near the wooden part of the device with more of the powder. He then put a flap of soft leather over the smaller hole.

"OK, it's ready. Now remember, back away slowly. I want him to be close and I don't want him to know I'm here until the last second".

Bayless moved up to 100 feet from the cave door and let loose the crossbow bolt. It shattered against some invisible surface. Nothing at all happened for a full minute. Finally, a loud voice boomed out from the cave. "What do you want?! How dare you!". Glendon called out to let loose another one. This one yielded a different result. The cave entrance was suddenly replaced by what looked like a polished metal surface. As Glendon had said earlier, it was a door that slid open with a hiss. The troll stepped out and it was fully illuminated by the sun over Bayless' shoulder.

It was very ugly and large, and it appeared to be encased in some sort of plate armor. Its yellowish eyes peered at Bayless from a face that would be at home on a beastly demon or devil. "I'll crush your bones, little man" it murmured in a deep voice and started forward.

It was as slow as Glendon had said it would be, Bayless had no trouble maintaining his distance from it as it advanced. He let it gain on him as he loosed several bolts into its chest, which bounced off with no effect. When Glendon said "Bayless, down NOW!" his concentration was so great that he almost didn't respond. But he dropped and trusted in his master to slay the beast.

Bayless looked up just in time to see the beast stop in its tracks. Glendon stood just a few feet away pointing the magical iron stick at the chest of the beast, a smile on his lips. The troll stopped and said "Glendon".

Ser Glendon said "Hi Blake" then dropped a hot coal into the small hole.

The sound the magical device made nearly deafened Bayless, he'd never heard anything so loud in his life. It belched out a huge cloud of gray smoke that made it difficult to see anything. When the smoke cleared a bit Bayless could see the troll flat on its back, a huge dent punched into its armor shirt.

Glendon stepped out in the open and said "Bayless, be careful, he's still dangerous. So Blake, here's what I want you to do…" The thing he called Blake cut him short by saying "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's starting to get hot in here".

A buzzing sound came from the troll and its armor split open revealing…just a man. A man with a large contusion on his bare chest. A spot on the inside of the armor, where the dent was on the outside, was beginning to smoke and sputter. Glendon reached down and yanked a small piece from it. "You didn't think about damaging the control module from the outside did you?" Blake replied "I didn't think about mixing up black powder in this primitive world either". Then to Bayless Glendon said "It's over now. Our quest is complete".

Bayless helped Glendon to carry the the moaning man inside the metal cave. The interior of the cave held many wonders, Bayless understood nothing that he saw in there. He placed the man in a thing like a metal coffin which closed with a hiss.

"Is he dead?"

"No, but he is badly injured. He'll live as long as I keep him in there. Hello, what's this?" Glendon walked over to a metal chest on the floor and looked inside. A huge smile crossed his face. "Oh man, help me carry this outside".

They hauled the heavy chest outside. Glendon said "Go get the buckskin and spread it out here on the ground. Drag that armor and the rifle, or uh, the magical stick over here too". Glendon upended the chest and gold coins, jewelry, a jewel-encrusted dagger of, Gods, Valyrian steel, and other precious items spilled out on the piece of buckskin. "Bayless, this is your reward. This and all of my gear, my horses too. I think you're set for life".

Bayless' eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Glendons words didn't register immediately. Bayless said "But master, what of you? What of me? What do you mean?" He only just now realized what Glendon was saying. "This is all yours. I do not understand."

"It's yours now. Bayless, listen to me. You're welcome to tell the story of what we've done here, no one will believe you. Even so, it will make a great tale, and your new wealth will give your words some weight. You've been more brave and loyal than I could ever have hoped, you deserve this. Now close your mouth."

Bayless didn't realize his jaw had been hanging open. Glendon threw the chest, armor and magical stick into the cave entrance and then pulled a flat thing from a pocket inside his tunic. He poked at it with his finger and the mysterious light from Bayless' dream bathed Glendons face. He stepped inside the shining cave and said "Goodbye Bayless, a good life to you. You should back up."

The metal door hissed shut and, as quickly as a thought, it was gone. The mound above the cave began to sag. He saw the wisdom of Glendons last words and backstepped rapidly as the mound collapsed upon itself. Bayless stood a moment, trying to make some sense of the events of this day. Failing to do so, he began dragging the buckskin over to where the horses were tied.

Exerpts from…

REPORT OF EXPEDITION TO P37-6471S

CAPTAIN MILES GLENDON USAF– COMMANDING

LT JAMES BLAKE USAF – SUPPORT

DR OSCAR EVERS – TECHNICIAN

…technology and culture superficially similar to that of Dark Ages/Middle Ages Europe…

…was able to collect some rumours of the possible existence of "dragons" but could find nothing definite. Belief in magic and legends of giants and dragons are peppered all through their literature…

…strange climate cycle appears to be swinging over to the expected long temperature minimums. The phrase "Winter is coming" is commonly heard…

…recommend that any further expeditions be based on one of the continents other than Westeros due to the threat of an impending civil war in the so-called "Seven Kingdoms". Political situations elsewhere on the planet are unknown…

REPORT OF EXPEDITION TO P37-6471S – SUPPLEMENTAL

…appears that Lt Blake had been planning this act for some time…

…however I was able to destroy the two blasters and escape with the handheld…

…unable to find Dr Evers. I must assume that Lt Blake killed him…

"…and so the Shining Cave just vanished with Ser Glendon and the troll inside it. I made my way into the south and carefully, very carefully, planned out how to spend my money. It was getting too cold up north. And so, near 20 years have passed since then."

"But Uncle, what IS a troll? I have never heard of such a creature."

"That is the only one I have ever heard of meself. And I hope I never hear of another one. Now all of you be about your chores and help your Mother get dinner ready!"

Finally alone, Bayless strode to his hidden alcove and pulled out the iron strongbox from within. Inside, in the same buckskin that once wrapped around the magical "rifle", lay Bayless' most valuable treasure, the dagger of Valyrian steel given to him by Ser Glendon. Occasionally, when he needed reminding of the truth of those long ago events, he would get it out and gaze at the ever-bright surfaces and intricate scroll work on the weapon. Even if nobody else ever believed the story, he at least, knew it was true. He wished Ser Gledon well, where ever it was he had gone, and went out to be with his family.


End file.
